The Day With Pop Pop
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Fawn leaves her son Jesse over at the Teller-Morrow shop every Friday so Tig can spend sometime with his grandson. What trouble can they get into today? Rated T for some language and adult themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. So this is a short story that I had on the back burner for some time now. I hope you like it. :D _

_By the way the kids name is Jesse Blu Epps. _

_-Val_

* * *

"POP POP!" Tig heard from a distance. Fawn had let go of her sons hand and her baby was running at Tig as fast as his little legs could carry him. Tig turned around and smiled. His arms spread open. "Jesse!"

"Pop pop!"

"Jesse!" Jesse leaped into his arms and Tig picked him up and spun him around. Half Sack was parking his bike while Fawn was walking over from parking her car, with his backpack and lunch in hand. It was Friday and every Friday meant that Jesse Blu Epps would spend the day with his favorite grandpa.

"I missed you Pop pop." Jesse said wrapping his arms around Tig's neck.

"I missed you too, kid." Tig said, smiling at his grandson then turning to his daughter. Fawn gave him a slight smile. "I brought his coloring books, the portable DVD player, and he's starting to read so I brought his books. I got a couple juice boxes, some snacks, and his lunch. Make sure he takes a nap by twelve."

"Alright." Tig said knowing the drill, but without failure Fawn had to go over it every single time. Fawn nodded and adjusted her sunglasses. She checked her cell phone and nearly jumped out of her boots. "Oh god. Mommy is late." She said to Jesse. She gave Jesse a quick kiss and gave Tig one too. "Love you." She said to both of them.

"Love you too Mommy." Half Sack met her as she was going to her car. He gave her a quick kiss as she stepped in her car and finally drove off. Tig rolled his eyes thinking of that vegan food store that Fawn ran. He'd been there once and it was filled with nothing but a bunch of hippies and hipsters. She was leading the way for a band of pussies to take over Charming after he died. He would've thought that at least the uptight gash of a mother she had would've at least made her eat her meat and teach her not push it on _his_ grandson. The one time he tried one of her sandwhiches, he had drink a shitload of water. It was too damn dry, but he didn't tell her that. Last thing he needed was to shake up their already messed up relationship.

They didn't even really start talking till he found out the Legendary One Nut had knocked up his daughter and made one of Gemma's pot luck dinners a living hell. That was four and half years ago, things had gotten better but not to where he'd like it to be.

"What are we going to do today Pop pop?" Jesse asked enthusiastically. Tig put him down, and took his lunch bag and Spiderman backpack to the office. "Plenty of things." Tig said. "I'm going to work on Bobby's fat boy."

"Cool!" he said, trying to keep up with Tig's stride. "What else?"

"Let's play it by ear." Tig said with a smirk.

"Okay!" He ran to the office door and got on his tip toes to try and open it. "I'm almost there!" he said trying really hard to reach the knob. Tig picked him up with a free arm and Jesse turned the knob. "We did it!" he exclaimed.

Gemma was working on some paper work and barely looked up at first. "Gem! Little man is here." Tig said. She finally looked up and took off her glasses and smiled. "There's my King." She said.

"Hello my Queen." Jesse said running to her hugging her. "What are you doing?" he said trying to get on his tip toes to see what she was looking at.

"Work." She said.

"That sounds boring." He replied with is nose scrunched up. "Can you watch Spiderman with me?"

"Sure baby." She said with a smile.

"And guess what?" he asked.

"What?" Gemma asked her eyes wide.

"I can read two pages of a book!"

She gasped. "No, really?"

"Mhmm!" he said with a proud grin on his face. A knock was heard on the door, and Kip opened it. "Hey kiddo." he said looking down at Jesse. "Come on out, I got to show you something."

"We'll continue business later." Jesse said seriously, hugged Gemma one final time and Gemma kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and ran out to join Kip. Gemma smiled and looked up at Tig. "He's a character." She said. "He's looking more and more like you everyday."

"He looks like Fawn."

"No, he looks like you. Curly hair and blue eyes. He's going to be a heart breaker when he's get older, just like his grandpa."

Tig couldn't help but smile. "Yeah he is."

"How is the little hippie pacifist?" she asked with a raised eyebrow knowing their situation all too well.

Tig shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't tell me shit."

"Give it some time." Gemma said with an assured nod. "I'm sure things will be resolved before the baby graduates high school."

"That's being optimistic." Tig said, watching Jesse help Kip carry some trash outside. While Half Sack held a big trash can, Jesse held a tiny plastic bag that was barely filled. Jax walked passed the pair, and ran his hanf through Jesse's hair and messed it up. Jesse turned around and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Just be Pop pop now." Gemma said. "And be the best damn Pop Pop you can be. As long as you're in his life, you're in hers. The issue between you and your daughter will resolve itself on it's own."

"Yeah you're right." Tig said. "Well duty calls."

"See you around." Gemma said putting on her glasses and getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse started giggling as Tig fixed Bobby's motorcycle. Tig looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Jesse covered his mouth, still not recognizing the concept that sound travels. Tig shook his head and turned back to his work, when he heard Jesse start to giggle even louder. "What's so funny?" Tig asked still working, but not looking at his grandson.

"A fat boy for a fat boy." He giggled. Tig looked up from his work and looked at Jesse. Then they both started laughing at the same time. After they were done cracking jokes at Bobby's expense their laughter started to die down and Tig returned back to his project, while Jesse leaned down to see what Tig was looking at, and tried to find the problem. "So what's wrong with it, Pop pop?"

"It seems like the engine is fu- uh messed up."

"It's dirty." Jesse said scrunching his nose.

"Mhm. The entire thing needs to be updated."

"Why?"

"Motorcycles get old, and they need to be updated so they can work right."

"Oh." Jesse said. "So what do we do now?"

"Pretty much fix the engine, and start from there."

"Gotcha." Jesse said nodding his head. "Can I help?"

"Sure. Pass me the tools okay?"

"I want a juice box first!" Jesse said getting up and running to the door, then running back to Tig. "Do you want one, Pop Pop?"

"No I'm okay kid." Tig said. Jesse ran to the door and tried again to reach for the knob, gave up and yelled. "Jax!"

"Yep?" he said from a distance

"Open the door!"

Jax walked over to the door, reached his hand out and placed in on the door knob. "What's the magic word?"

"Open sesame!" Jesse exclaimed holding his arms out.

Jax opened the door and Jesse ran in to get his juice box and ran back out. "What did I miss Pop?" he asked hopping back on the stool.

"Nothing so far."

Jesse sat and watched Tig work and occasionally handed him a wrench or a tool or two.

* * *

_Short but review and there will be more._

_-Val_


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse opened his backpack and took out his Aladdin coloring book and placed it on Juice's table, next to his laptop and followed by his 12 pack of crayons. "What are you coloring?" Juice asked looking away from his laptop for a split second, then turning back to his new game that he played obsessively.

"I'm making something for my Queen and Pop Pop." he said, picking a picture and started coloring everywhere.

"Didn't you make something for her last week?" Juice asked, cursing himself that he didn't see the booby trap that the enemy had trapped him in. "Jesus Christ. Damnit!" Juice stopped to see if Tig heard him and turned back to his game.

"Mhm." he said. "I did."

"You're just laying on the gifts, hmm?" Juice asked, gasping as his character was killed. "Jesus!" he exclaimed slamming his fist on the table and crossing his arms frustrated.

"Excuse me!" Jesse said looking up from his picture. "I have to make this perfect and you're messing this up!"

"It's not my fault I was tricked!" Juice exclaimed.

"I'll call Pop Pop. He can have you illuminated with one call. Right Pop Pop?" Jesse called. Tig looked up from his newspaper and said. "Almost. It's eliminated, but you're almost there." Tig turned back to his newspaper.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Juice asked Tig.

"No shit." Tig said. "I told him if anyone messes with him all he has to do is say that."

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Jesse kept saying as he colored Aladdin's skin a bring orange.

"Don't say that Jesse." Tig said.

"Okay." Jesse replied.

"Dude," Juice said shocked. "You can't tell a four year old to say that."

"Who says?" Tig asked, turning the page of his newspaper.

Juice shook his head and turned back to his game and played for a few more minutes, Jesse colored in silence picking random colors and coloring them in. Juice peaked at his drawing and Jesse looked up at him. "Do you mind!" he exclaimed turning his back to him as best as he could with his small arm covering the page. "Can I have one?" Juice asked.

"Mhmm." Jesse said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out another coloring book. This one was a Lion King themed coloring book. Juice picked a page with Timon and Pumba on it. He started coloring. Juice was almost done the black tail and hair when Jesse snatched the black crayon out of his hand.

"Hey!" Juice said. "I had it first!"

"My crayons!" Jesse said sticking out his tongue

Juice waited for Jesse for awhile focusing on Pumba's body until Jesse let his guard down. Suddenly Juice took the crayon out of Jesse's hands. "Hey!" Jesse said. "Pop pop!" Tig came over from the bar folding the newspaper that he was reading. "Juice…" Tig said. Juice gave back the crayon but that didn't save him from keeping hit over the head with a newspaper.

"Ha ha!" Jesse laughed pointing and laughing at him.

* * *

"How old are you?" Jesse asked, Clay as he smoked his early afternoon cigar. Clay looked at him, shocked by then sudden question but before he could answer it Jesse asked. "Old as a dinosaur?"

"Sure." Clay lied with a smirk on his face. Jesse's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. "I used to ride a T-Rex to school when I was your age." Clay added leaning back in his chair as if he was reminiscing on old times.

"Really?" Jesse asked leaning closer to him with interest.

"Oh yeah. All the time. So did Piney." Piney was making his way to his bike when he turned around and shook his head. "Yeah right." He replied.

"Was it cool?" Jesse asked.

"It was beyond cool."

"That's so cool. I wanna ride a dinosaur to school." Jesse looked behind him and called. "Pop Pop?"

"Hmm?" he asked looking up from his work.

"Can I get a dinosaur?"

"If I can find one sure."

"Thank you." Jesse said throwing his arms up in the air. Jesse started bouncing around with excitement, then suddenly stopped and turned around. "Hey Pop Pop?"

"Yep?"

"I wanna watch a movie. Can we watch a movie?"

"Not right now."

"Why not?"

"I'm working."

"Can we watch a movie later?"

"Yep. Which one?"

"Uhm…Stich!"

"Not Hakuna Matata?" Tig knew that the Lion King was one of Jesse's favorites and they watched it almost every time they were together without failure. Sometimes once or twice. "No, I wanna watch that."

"That's what I thought."

Jesse sat back down for a minute next to Clay and then got off the chair suddenly and started running around outside, just to run. He ran in circles, screamed out random, splashed in the puddles that were made from the thunder storm last night and kicked water in the direction of the shop. "Damn it!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Jesse!" Tig scolded him. "Don't say that word again!"

"Okay!" Jesse replied looking for something else to do instead of yelling curse words. Jesse ran back to Clay and said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Clay asked.

"I can write my name!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Clay said. Jesse ran into the office and a few seconds later, came back with a piece of paper and a crayon. He wrote out the words carefully in blue crayon. After he was done his name, he started drawing a picture of himself. It kept him busy for several minutes at least and it was a relief to the busy adults that they didn't have to keep him busy at least for the time it lasted. It was a nice calm until Jesse put the final product on Clay's lap and said. "See!"

"You proved me wrong." Clay said peaking over his sunglasses to look at his masterpiece. "I'm proud of you kid."

* * *

After lunchtime it was Jesse's nap. Tig placed him on his bed in his apartment, put the warmest blanket he can find, and close the door. Every Thursday, Tig had to do a pretty decent cleaning. Getting the condom wrappers and whiskey bottles off the floor was the biggest pain in the ass but it was worth it to get that hour of peace. Tig loved his grandson but noon was the biggest peak of his day. Tig read him one of the books in his book bag until he finally drifted off to sleep.

After that Tig was in the clear. He sat down on one of the couches and stretched himself out. He had to admit he didn't do a lot of work at the shop. He put a little work here and there, then he would relax for a bit. Drink a beer, maybe watch some TV, or whatever he decided to do with his time. On Friday's it was a different type of job, and it wore him out. It wasn't a easy job to look over his shoulder every minute to see what the little man was up to.

Tig turned on the television, cracked open a beer and started eating from a bag of pretzels. Just as he was absolutely comfortable who was there to muck it all up? The Mighty One Nut. Half Sack walked over nervously to him. They had to associate themselves for about four going on five years yet, it was still awkward for them to bein the same room with the other. Tig did his best to ignore him and start drifting off to sleep while simultaneously praying that Sack didn't want anything from him.

"Hey, Tig." Half Sack said sitting down next to him. Tig cursed under his breath and tried to contain his frustration."What's going on?" he asked, staring at the baseball game. He didn't even like baseball it was just something to put him to sleep.

"Nothing." Sack said then hesitated before saying. "Just got off the phone with Fawn..."

'Oh God.' he thought. 'Just when I thought things were going smoothly she sends her one nut messenger boy to bitch at me.'

"Cool. How is she?" Tig said shoving a prezel in his mouth and sipping his beer.

"Good. She has to work late though, and she was wondering if you'd be okay with Jess staying with you for a while." Sack said, trying not to look into Tig's eyes knowing the danger that could follow with saying one wrong word.

"How long is a while?" Tig asked remembering the party that SAMCRO had every Friday night. He wanted to have a least a good night, without worrying if his grandkid was going to walk in when he was in the middle of banging a hot blonde or two. "Uhm..." Sack hesitated. "Till maybe nine or ten. Past his bedtime."

"Why can't you take him home?"

"That's what I said!" Kip explained. "But she doesn't want me to put Jess on the "death trap" yet." He said doing the quote fingers that Tig hated.

"We could use the van or something. I don't mind dropping the kid off as long as you stay with him."

Sack shook his head. "C'mon…" he said. "I can't tell her no. She's…" he treaded on his words carefully. "Her mind is already made up."

"But…" Tig said sighing, half because he wanted to sleep and half because he'd rather be getting his dick wet. "The Francesco twins are coming tonight and they are…just wild. It's your kid you handle it"

Kip sighed and said. "Please, Tig. If I come back to her with zero results…she's going to get mad."

"Man up." Tig said, checking to see if Jesse had waken up and he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. "Grow a dick and tell her that she's going to have to take care of her own kid."

Sack ran his hand through his hair. "Alright." He got up to walk away but turned around. "But you have to tell her."

"Why me? You're the messenger." Tig asked.

"She would want to hear it from you." Sack said, walking away.

Fawn could be described as many things but the words; patient, flexible, and considerate wasn't in the list. She was just as stubborn as he was and the knowledge that he might have to tell his impatient, daughter who he already pissed off for several reasons way too many times, that he needed to get laid rather than baby sit his grandson. Tig rationalized that he was protecting Jesse from the extremes of the club. He wouldn't understand and most of all it was dangerous for a four year old. Just having him there during the day he got a lot of awkward questions, such as the pictures of the half naked women on Tig's wall. It wasn't enough that she didn't have to pay the preschool for Fridays but she demanded more time out of his schedule when she knows that he had to keep the club first. Tig was glad that at least she got knocked up by Half Sack. He could handle the little princess, everyone else would give her a black eye. In that case he would have to kill them.

Tig took a couple more sips from his beer, grabbed his cut and his keys. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he might as well get it over with.

* * *

_Check out my profile. I got pictures of Fawn and Jesse Blu. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts._

_-Val_


	4. Chapter 4

Tig dodged several hippie looking kids and made his way to the front pf the shop. Fawn was counting the vegan muffins and barely looked away from her work. By the time he reached the counter she closed the case, and looked up and half smiled at him. "Hey." She said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, the kid was taking a nap, I'd just thought I'd drop by to talk."

Fawn raised a suspicious eyebrow. "About what?"

"Well, I can't keep Jesse for the night."

"Why?" Fawn asked getting that tone in her voice. The same tone that her mother often got with him when the brat didn't get her way. His hands tensed as he thought of the fights he would have with that tart. "I'm busy. Club is holding a party and I don't want Jesse to be there with all the booze, and cigarettes and-."

"Let me guess." Fawn said tapping her fingers on the glass counter. "Some biker slut is coming and you want to get laid? Am I right or am I right?"

Tig couldn't say anything but bite the inside of his mouth and exhaled sharply through his nose. "I can't, okay? I'm sorry kiddo."

"You're really going to choose some slut over your own grandson? It's bad enough you weren't there for your own kids but you're going to let Jess down?" The guilt tripping, also like her mother. "Sorry, kid. It's just bad timing."

"Psh." Fawn said, going into the back room. She came out a minute or so later, with her jacket in one hand and her purse and car keys in the other. "I'll pick him up now. Why bother? I'm already wasting your precious time!"

"Whoah, whoah!" Tig said leaping in front of her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If you don't want to spend time with him, why should I worry? I'll pick him up, now."

"Hey." Tig said trying to keep his tone leveled with her but she didn't make it easy at all. "There's no need for that, just pick him up at the normal time. Or get Half- . I mean Kip to do it."

Fawn shook her head, sending her curly hair to go all over her face. She flashed him a nasty look and crossed her arms. "Why are you so selfish? You've been partying since you were twenty something and you miss one party and you're gonna cry? What are they charging you?" She threw her hands up in the air, and just shook her head, she walked to the back of the store and muttered something under her breath.

The role that Tig had been hesitant to play for her whole life, but something in him turned on. Maybe it was the fact that she was a old lady now and she was being a ungrateful bitch, or maybe he'd just got tired of her throwing her little fits. He couldn't explain it, but he wasn't going to stop it now. "What was that?" he said in a warning tone.

Fawn stopped and turned around on her heel. "I didn't say anything!" She exclaimed at him

"Bullshit!"

"It's no bullshit! All I said was that you're a fuck up. You care more about you're stupid party than you do about Jesse or even me-."

"You know that shit isn't true-."

"Now whose calling bullshit?" Fawn exclaimed. "Mom gave you two options. The club or us and what did you pick?"

"Because you don't understand!"

"What do I need to understand? You'd rather hang out with your pathetic excuse of a club rather than raise your own kids!"

"Oh shit girl, you don't even know what you're fucking talking about! The club is a fucking family-."

"Boohoo! If you had stepped up to be a father, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Fawn Aryana Trager, you better shut your goddamn mouth, before I shut it for you!" he yelled pointing one warning finger at her.

"I wish you would!" Fawn said. "You're a pathetic excuse for everything, especially a man!" Those were the same words that his mother used, all the time. He knew he had issues, and so did she. Every word rang a familiar bell in his ear, and with every fiber in his being he couldn't shake it off. Tig lost his cool, he raised his arm to hit her and instinctively Fawn had her purse over her face. The hippies were staring into the shop from outside the store. Crowding the doorway, already causing a scene. Fawn slowly lowered her purse so she could see him. His hand was finally flat on his side.

"Party starts at eight. Be there to pick up Jesse" Tig said in a voice barely stable. "Gemma's having a potluck on Sunday. You should bring Jesse. Like it or not the kid who knocked you up is part of SAMCRO. You hate the club so much, maybe you should've thought about that through before you had a kid with One Nut. Like it or not you're part of our family and like it or not you're involved. If you don't like it leave, but if not be a good old lady and do as you're told!" He pointed to the crow on her forearm. "That marks your devotion to us. I'm looking out for Jesse. He's not old enough to understand what's going on and I don't want anymore shit from you. If you don't like it take it up with the your old man." Fawn opened her mouth to say something. "Please don't give me that old shit about what happened between me and that bitch of a mother you have. This isn't the advice from a father to daughter, this is from Sergeant at Arms to another old lady who lost her sense of respect. Next time we have this conversation, I won't be this nice to you. Now do we have an understanding?"

Fawn tightened her lip but he took it as a yes. He walked out of her shop and flung open the door nearly knocking a couple hipsters over. "The hell are you all looking at?" He asked without looking at them. Tig felt bad about doing that to his own flesh and blood but she had stepped out of line. She can't be put on a pedestal just because she's his kid. She was still another old lady. He looked back into the shop and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"TAG!" Jesse said hitting Happy on the leg. Happy looked down at him and stared at him coldly. Jesse ran away laughing, before looking behind him and seeing that Happy hadn't moved from his original spot. Jesse ran back over and tagged him again. "TAG YOU'RE IT!" He started to run again and Happy did the same thing as before. He just stared at him. "Don't you know how to play?" Jesse called back to him. Happy stared at him, emotionless.

"Didn't you play when you were a kid?" Jesse asked, walking back to Happy and looking up at him. They stared at each other for a solid minute and then Happy suddenly picked him up and threw him over his back. Jesse screamed and laughed playfully.

Tig pulled into the shop and saw Happy holding his grandson upside down. "Nap time over?" He asked after parking his bike, taking off his sunglasses and helmet.

"Hi Pop Pop!" Jesse screamed.

"Sup, Killa'?" Happy said.

"Guess what I got to taste Pop Pop?"

"What?"

"Coffee!" Jesse cried, kicking his legs. "It taste good with um…cream, and sugar…lots of sugar!"

"Who let you have coffee?" Tig asked, looking at Happy. Happy shook his head and shrugged.

"Juice said it was okay and you wouldn't mind! Can I have more?" Jesse asked with a wide smile on his face. Happy put Jesse back on his feet and Jesse took off running around. "HAKUNA MATATA!" he started singing. "It means no worries!"

Tig clenched his fist, it was bad enough to had to put the fear of God in his own daughter but now he had to kill Juice. "I don't think the tech kid is gonna live much longer." Happy said, walking away to continue his business.

"Jesse!" Jax called, stopping Jesse from running around and singing even more. Jesse ran back to him and looked up at him. "Remember when you turned on Bobby's hose in his full blast and it made that little dance?" Jesse thought for a second of the hose he had to grow his tomatoes, and the special plant that Tig told his grandson over and over not to touch. "You said I couldn't do that anymore."

"Well today is a special occasion. C'mon.." Jax said running with Jesse to the back of the clubhouse. Jax looked back and nodded at Tig knowing what he was about to do to Juice and Tig nodded back walking into the clubhouse. Juice was sitting at his laptop still trying to pass the same level he was on hours ago. "Ohhhh Juiceeee." he called. "I got a surprise for you."

* * *

"Why doesn't Scar like Mufasa?" Jesse asked watching the Lion King on his DVD player in Gemma's office as he ate the trail mix his mother left him.

"Jealousy, baby." She said not looking up from her paperwork.

"Okay." Jesse starting rocking to the music as he watched the movie. Kip walked into Gemma's office and ruffled his sons hair. "Hey kid." He said.

"Hi Daddy." Jesse sipped on his juice box and stared at the movie.

"Hey, Gem Clay needs you." Gemma nodded and stood up and walked out. Kip turned to leave when he felt someone holding him back. "Watch it with me Daddy." Jesse said, pulling at Kip's sleeve.

"Five minutes, okay?" Kip said kneeling down so he could watch it clearly.

"Okay!" Jesse said, turning the DVD player so that Kip could see it. "That's me." Jesse said pointing to Simba. "And that's Pop Pop." He pointed to Mufasa.

Kip frowned. "Who am I?"

"You're the monkey!" Jesse said, looking upat him.

"Why am I the monkey?" Kip asked, slightly offended.

"Cuz you're silly!" Jesse said.

"You know who you are?" Kip said. "You're the talking bird."

"Not uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Simba!"

"The bird!"

Jesse grabbed his fathers face and blew a raspberry into it. Kip scrunched up his face and said with a nod. "You're right. You ARE the bird!"

"Not uh!" Jesse said laughing.

* * *

"Can I have a sip?" Jesse asked standing on his tip toes trying to see over the pool table, as Tig place his beer onto the side of the table. "When you're older." Tig replied barely looking up from the game trying to figure out what his best move would be.

"I'm a second older!" Jesse exclaimed. "Now can I have a sip?

Tig hit the white ball and knocked two stripes into the hole. "YES!" he exclaimed and reached for his beer bottle and took a sip. Jesse gave him one of those blue eyed stares at him. "Alright, alright." Tig said leaning the beer bottle toward Jesse. He took a sip and scrunched his face up, and smacked his lips. Then his face suddenly had a smile on it "Yum." He said.

"I thought you didn't like it."

"Not uh! I like it."

"Oh great." Tig said putting the bottle back on the pool table. "Now you're mom is really gonna have a fit."

"Can I have another sip?" Jesse asked with a smile reaching for the bottle.

"No!" Tig said, taking aim again.

Clay walked through the clubhouse with a confused look on his face. "Hey, has anyone seen Juice?"

"Nope." Tig said quickly before aiming the white ball again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for the reviews guys. _

_-Val_

* * *

Jesse laid on the couch, passed out in front of his portable DVD player. Lilo and Stitch was still playing but now it was watching him. Gemma adjusted the blanket she placed over him earlier and kissed his cheek. Tig was worn out from another eventful Friday and made his way toward her.

"You remember when your kids were that age?" Tig asked Gemma. Gemma smiled fondly and nodded at him.

"Yep, those were the days where they didn't want ot leave your side. Before their teenage years where they didn't want to be seen in public with you. What about yours?"

Tig thought for a moment. He remembered of course when his little Dawn and Fawn were four almost five. When he would pull up into the driveway they would nearly fall over trying to run toward him, then when he had to go he would sit there for almost an hour trying to make them feel better. They were his baby girls, the love of his life, but as much as he loved them he couldn't remember to the full extent Gemma did of that age. He wished he had been more involved, if their mother hadn't interfered and tolerated the club. Perhaps his Fawn wouldn't be so bitter toward him, he did try his best.

"Yeah." He said quickly, and looked at his watch. It was eight o'clock on the dot. "Fawn should be here any minute now." He said anxiously. He never knew what she had in store for him when she got mad. He knew how to handle her, but sometimes he just didn't feel like it.

"How is she adapting to everything?" Gemma asked. "Heard you had to talk to her earlier."

"She hates me." Tig said half joking and half serious. "I told her I couldn't baby sit Jesse because-."

"Of the twins." Gemma said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah."

"How long has it been Tigger since you've gotten laid."

"Two days." Tig said with a frustrated frown on his face.

"I can see why she'd be pissed." Gemma said with a nod.

"I told her she's an old lady now so she has to do as she's told."

"Well you did tell her if she hated all of us so much she shouldn't have gotten knocked up with Kip's kid, all those years ago. I remember it, you both have the same look on your face when you get mad. However the little one seems to be the only thing keeping you two together." Gemma said crossing her arms. "I think he was a blessing in disguise. Jesse thinks the world of all of you. Sack, Fawn and especially you. You all are family, and it would break his little heart if you and Fawn automatically stopped speaking again."

Tig nodded and looked down at Jesse. "You know what she told me every summer since she was fourteen? How she couldn't wait to graduate so she doesn't have to be around me anymore."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Tig said. "Try listening that every other day, every fucking summer."

"Well she's not gone." Gemma said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It may be a long shot but until one of you dies, its not too late to repair the damage. I couldn't imagine if my son said that to me."

"But your kid loves the club."

"And if Fawn loves Kip as much as she says she does, then she'll learn to accept the club. She doesn't have to love it or like but accept it."

"Fawn is a piece of work. She's both bad sides of me and her mom put together. Just as smart mouthed as her mom-."

"And as stubborn as you." Gemma smirked and turned off the DVD player. "Well, one of you is going to have to bend a little to at least get along."

"Maybe." Tig said as Kip came in.

"Hey Gemma." Kip said looking frazzled. Tig knew that he had probably gotten off the phone with a pissed off Fawn. Kip picked up Jesse who was passed out on his shoulder.

"Is the hippie Mrs. here?" Gemma asked.

"Yep. She just pulled up."

"Ah, how is she doing?"

"She's mad." Kip sighed taking Jesse out of the room. Sooner than later, Fawn came into the clubhouse, barely acknowledging anyone. She marched foward and started to pick up some of Jesse's things around the clubhouse, that were laid out on the table. Tig walked toward her, and helped her clean up some of the crayons. "Please don't strain yourself." She said. "Wouldn't want you to waste your energy before you screw another whore."

"Stop it." Tig said, picking up the crayons one by one and putting them in the carton

"I got it." Fawn said putting the DVD player and the color books back into his backpack. "I'm sorry I asked you to do one favor. Please don't try and be helpful with me now."

"Fawn just quit it." Tig said losing his patience

Fawn continued to pick up some of Jesse's stuff, when Gemma called her. "Hey Fawn." She said. "Can I talk to you over here please?" Fawn looked at Tig then at Gemma with caution. She put some of the stuff in the backpack before coming back to Gemma.

"What?" Fawn asked crossing her arms.

"Lay off him, okay?" Gemma said. "He's doing his best with what he knows. He might not be super dad or super grandpa, but he's doing the best. Just take it easy. He'll get it"

Fawn rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the advice." She spat. "Can I please try and hurry out of here. I have to tuck him in before he wakes up and he won't go to sleep." She turned around to leave when Gemma gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her.

" I'm having a dinner tomorrow night at my place. You, Kip and the kid should drop by. You'd might have some fun for once. I'll make you something without meat… I promise." Gemma said trying her best to be patient with her.

"No thanks." Fawn said. "We have plans."

Kip walked in at the wrong moment and frowned. "We do?"

"Yep, we have plans remember?"

"No." Kip said, looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes! We do." Fawn said through gritted teeth, trying to give him a hint. "Remember?"

"No. We're free." Kip said looking between Gemma and Fawn.

"Mom invited us over. I forgot to tell you."

"She's out of town, remember? I think the went to...Oh...Sorry." she said picking up on Fawn's hint finally, but it was too late. Fawn looked like she was going to strangle Kip with her bare hands. Then she grinned at Gemma and said. "We'll try to fit you in." Tig handed her Jesse's things. "If I forgot anything I'll just drop it by tomorrow." he said. Fawn took it from her and said. "Thanks." she said with a forced smile. "Well good night. Enjoy your little get together." She walked out the door with Kip by her side. She wrapped an arm around him and said loudly enough. "I hate going to her dinners."

"Why?"

"I don't eat anything and it's like being in a insane asylum."

"Sssh. She'll hear you."

"I don't care anymore."

"You didn't happen to see Juice did you?" Kip asked. "Clay keeps wondering and I have no idea."

"Nope. And if I did, I wouldn't care enough to tell anyone." Fawn replied glaring off into the distance by the time she got to the car, Jesse's eyes were open. "Where's Pop Pop?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"He's inside baby." Fawn said running her hands through his curly hair

"I want to see Pop Pop." he said going in and out of sleep. Fawn walked back inside and said. "Dad?" she asked. "Baby, wants to say goodnight." Tig didn't need another warning he walked outside and to the car and opened the door. "Jesse?" he asked.

"Bye Pop Pop." Jesse said. Tig picked him up and held him in his arms for several minutes, kissed him on the cheek and put him back in the car seat. "Night Pop Pop." he replied going back to sleep.

"Night Jess." Tig said closing the door quietly.

* * *

Tig was fighting a hang over the next morning. He threw the two chicks out of his room and spent half of the morning in bed trying to fight an approaching migraine. The sun finally peaked through his window and he noticed a piece of paper, sitting on his dresser. On the drawing was several child like stick figures. One had long curly brown hair, that he assumed was Fawn, a taller guy with shorter blonde hair, and curly brown haired guy.

Him of course. All of them were taller than the shorter stick figure with curly hair and a big smile on his tiny face. They were all by a house, under the sun. He smiled a little bit through the painful headache and laid back down with the picture still in his hands. He heard squirming and movement under his bed and opened his eyes. He looked under the bed and saw Juice still tied up next to several condom wrappers, beer and whiskey bottles, and tons of ladies underwear that he tossed under the bed in a rush before Jesse came over. "Ready to behave?" he asked Juice.

Juice glared at him with the gag in his mouth. Tig shrugged and went back to lay on his bed and he heard Juice yelling through the gag and he peaked down again. "Either behave or shut up. I got a fucking hangover that's killing me."

Juice tried to talk through the gag. "You're gonna behave?" Tig asked and Juice nodded his head. Tig reached under the bed and struggled to pull him out but eventually did. He untied his hands and legs with the countless stockings and leggings he's collected over the years and removed the gag from his mouth. "Never fuck with a grandson just to get on my bad side okay?" Tig asked and Juice nodded his head. "Good. Now get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for the reviews guys. This is the final chapter of this story, but if its wanted I will bring Jesse back for another story._

_-Val_

* * *

Fawn sat in between Chibs and Kip at the table with the members of the club that she grew to hate throughout her teenage years. She looked at her salad and tried eating most of it, not that she disliked the salad itself. It was pretty good, but she wasn't comfortable and when she wasn't comfortable she couldn't eat. She took a few bites, so she didn't seem like she was being rude on purpose. Kip seemed to be having a good time and tried to encourage Fawn into participating in the conversation.

Reluctantly she started to join in. She didn't have any brilliant stories only small comments here and there but it was a start. Jesse was put on a vegan diet and couldn't each much of the food there and had small snacks here and there, although Fawn was more than aware that Tig would give him a little chicken from his plate. Jesse spent the rest of his time, playing with the other kids who were done their dinner.

Fawn tried to make small talk and laugh at certain conversations. Bobby was telling a story about how stoned and drunk he was when he had sex with this chick (not that anyone wanted to picture that), but the climax of the story was he fell asleep on top of the girl and she was crying for help that she couldn't breathe and he wouldn't wake up. When he was done, someone laughed first. Tig and the others looked toward Fawn. She was the one laughing, not a chuckle or a snicker, or a fake snort but she was actually laughing. She gripped onto her sides, her face red and her eyes tearing.

"That's funny, Bobby." She said through laugh.

"Was it really that funny?" Tig asked her.

"I don't know!" Fawn said, slamming her hand on the table as she laughed. The rest of them started laughing as well.

* * *

Fawn hugged everyone one last time and took Jesse by the hand and waited for Tig to make his way through the crowd of people saying good bye to Fawn, and Jesse. Jesse reached out to Tig and hugged his legs. Tig bent down and picked him up into his arms "Bye Pop pop." Jesse said hugging him close.

"See ya later, kiddo." Tig said blowing a raspberry into his cheek, making him laugh and he placed him back down on the ground. Jesse reached up and held Fawn's hand. Fawn would normally nod good bye and leave, but Jesse knocked her on the leg and looked up at her. "What?" she asked looking down at him with a frown.

"Say goodbye to Pop Pop." Jesse said with a frown on his face. That same frown that his mother and grandfather shared.

Fawn shook her head and wrapped her arms around Tig. She dug her head into his chest, like she used to when she was little. "I love you Daddy." she said. She was as short as her mother maybe an inch or two taller so she had to get on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, and he kissed hers back. "Love you too baby girl." Fawn's heart fluttered. He hadn't called her that since she was eight, maybe nine.

"Next Friday?" she asked with a full smile on her face

"Yep." He said.

"See you then." She said with a grin on her face as she walked back to her car.

The words kept playing in Tig's head. He hadn't heard the words from her mouth since she was twelve, unless she was forced to. It felt good. He walked back into the house with a stupid grin on his face. Gemma had a sly smile on her features and lightly tapped the side of his arm. "Uh oh. She's warming up to you, huh?"

"Jesse made her."

"That didn't mean she didn't want to." Gemma assured. "I know Fawn well enough to know that when she doesn't want to do something, she won't do it. She's starting to lighten you're almost in the clear."

"Yeah right." He said. Dawn was his favorite, probably because she didn't give him shit. She was a daddy's girl, and the one he spent the most time with. She reminded him of what he used to be. Always getting in trouble doing something she shouldn't, except he didn't have anyone to bail him out. Fawn was like him in many ways but mostly like her mother.

Dumb bitch. He said thinking about his ex old lady again. One thing came out of all the shit that he'd been through and that was his grandkid. The minute that Jesse Blu Epps came into this world and he held him in his arms something changed in him. How he thought, and felt about his children. When Jesse wrapped his fist around Tig's finger and squeezed that beautiful boy became his guardian angel. The tattoo of his baby footprints on his forearm reminded him everyday that the relationship he has with his estranged daughter, and the reminder that he couldn't screw this up.

_'Damn.' _he thought as he grabbed another beer. _'I can't wait for Friday.'_

What would he do without his grandson?

_THE END_

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews and your support you guys are the best. _

_ThankyouThankyouThankyou!_

_xoxo_

_-Val_


End file.
